the_vampire_diariesoriginals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is a witch and is currently helping Damon and Alaric deal with their problems, Alarics being the loss of his wife and kids and Damon's being waiting for Elena to awaken in 60 to 80 years. History Elena and Caroline are Bonnie's best friends she has said she would give up her life for them without hesitation. Trhoughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Bonnie is a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. Bonnie has a very soulful and magical beauty and she is almost uniformly feminine, in which she possesses somewhat of a fragile and enigmatic aura. Bonnie has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. There is also something rather dreamy about her physical appearance. Bonnie has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Bonnie has very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. Her eyes almost have a feeling of a boundless ocean; an ethereal quality that is very hard to pinpoint. She has perfectly shaped arched eyebrows which frame over her limpid and soulful eyes. She has a nice, slender and straight nose. Bonnie has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin or complexion with long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie is also rather petite at about 5'2" and she is the shortest between herself, Elena and Caroline (with Caroline being the tallest). Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. Powers and Abilities Bonnie is a very powerful witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a near unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of witches that begun with Qetsiyah, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. As a Bennett witch, a direct descendant of Qetsiyah and the member of an extremely powerful bloodline of witches, there are a few spells limited to her bloodline. Due to being related to Qetsiyah, the creator of the Other Side, only a Bennett Witch such as herself can drop the Veil to the Other Side. The same applied to the tomb in which Silas was buried, as only a Bennett witch could open it. Malakai's prison too was created by a Bennett witch, therefore, Bonnie was the only one who could give him an escape. Personality Bonnie has a very strong personality she will not stand to see her friends or anyone she loves be hurt and she will fight tooth and nail to protect people from Vampires. Bonnie has a very independent personality despite being really close to her friends she has a habit of going on her own when making plans to defeat her enemies. Relationships Caroline Forbes: The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. Damon Salvatore: Damon and Bonnie first started out as enemies who usually worked together to save their friends and loved ones. , they get stuck on The Other Side together, and hold hands as they get sucked into a white light. They later discover that they are stuck in a 1994 Prison World. They work together to find a way out and form an alliance to take down Kai. During this time, they are able to move on from their past and become best friends. Damon is shown to be protective of Bonnie by threatening Kai: "We may be having a bit of a disagreement, but don't ever lay a hand on her." Bonnie also sacrifices herself to let Damon go home. They later reunite in Let Her Go and Damon happily states, "You made it." Matt Donovan: Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. , Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer.Matt also''' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt; "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that". '''Elena Gilbert: Elena is one of Bonnie's best friend since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her". They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time", in reference to (expression) having an effect on her mind. Trivia TBA Gallery Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Bonnie2.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (2) Bonniefire.jpg|Pyrokenesis Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (3) CheerleaderBonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (4) DamonThanksBonnie.jpg|Bonnie and Damon Ehbljk.png|Bonnie Bennett (5) Takedownvampire.jpg|Bonnie and Damon (2) Vampirediaries110_0222.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (6) Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (7)